The Outcasted
by Gyrian Martell
Summary: So, basically, this character was meant for me and a couple friends in a group. But, i feel like I should share my stories, instead of being on deviant art. Hope you enjoy, will look into it shortly. Based off of ASoIaF, based on if Dany would win the throne and a time after the re-reign of the Targaryens, Blackfyres are reborn. *Note, not done.* *Note 2, OC's mostly.*
1. Chapter 1

People were pushing people. I held a man's hand as he drug me through the crowd. "We must hurry." He whispered to me in my ear as we boarded a ship. The Lady Forlorn.

The ship's name captivated me. I was stunned and curious to what it meant. We continued down the plank on to the ship. We boarded the ship and went straight to the

captains quarters. My companion opened the door and shut it behind us. "Ahh, Rhaekar." The man in a seat with gold coins on the table said quietly. More like a

mumble. "Gerold, I see you have my payment." Rhaekar said looking at the gold. The man chuckled a small chuckle. "This is the bastard eh?" He said staring at me.

Rhaekar looked at him in disgust but, he knew I was a bastard. Nothing else. We were brothers. Well, I consider him my brother. Fully. "Aye, we need transport to

somwhere in Essoss." Rhaekar replied. The man nodded and left us the quarters. "Rhaekar?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Wheres Essoss?" I asked. He walked to the

other side of the room. "It's across the Narrow Sea." He said staring at the bed. He whispered something. My footsteps where overcome with the sound of the floorboards

squeaking. I stayed at his back. Not daring to go in front. I looked around the room as I still heard the whispering coming from him. The room had paintings all

over the walls. By different artists i'm going to say. The walls were wood, a dark wood color. There was a sword hanging over the door from which we entered.

It was on a mantle. I walked over to it. Below the mighty sword it read "For the one and only." It doesn't say who though. "Rhaekar who are you talking to?" I asked.

He turned from the bed and looked at me. "My love." He said and turned back at the bed. Speaking to it as if it was himself. I turned and went out the door onto the

deck where all the sailors were. They were shouting commands and telling people to make the ship go on the right direction. I guess Rhaekar stayed in the room

because he didn't follow me out. The ship was a light brown. The sails had a symbol on them, I have no idea what it is. "Hey you!" Someone shouted at me. My head

bolted in that direction as three people rushed at me. One pulled a sword and the other two had fists. The one with a sword swung at my head. I ducked and took off

into the direction of the captain's wheel.

When I reached the wheel all three men stil followed me as all of the sailors watched. They stared at them. Probably wondering what they were doing. As I reached the

captain one of them got in front of me and grabbed me. "Ha, now we have you." He said as he spun me around. A sword came down and struck me. Just as it got close

to my skin another sword blocked it. I looked up to see the captain. "Well, well, nice of you guys to join us." He said with a smirk as he stabbed the guy with the

sword. As he danced with the other guys the sun was coming down. The sunset was the perfect view of the fight. As they danced on the creaking wood. One guy was

left. Every sailor had either got into the circle or was watching from afar. Rhaekar pushed himself through the crowd to see everything. He didn' react and charged

the guy that was attacking the captain. Who I believe Rhaekar called him, Gerold. Rhaekar tackled him to the ground. "Who sent you!" He screamed in the mans face.

The guy had a scared look come upon his face. It swallowed all other emotions. The man looked at Rhaekar. His face started, changing. It shook my bones out

of my body. He changed into someone else. "I think you know who sent me." He said, laying helplessly under Rhaekar's weight. Rhaekar grabbed him by his shirt

and stood him up on his feet. "Gyrian." He said to me. I looked at Rhaekar as he stared at me. Seeing someone else. "Sword." He continued to beat the man

in his hands. I realized after he swung his third punch and grabbed a sword laying down. "Here." I said handing the sword to Rhaekar. He knelt the man on his knees

and readied his sword. He reared it back until it touched the wood on the boat. And slammed the blade hard on the assassin. His head rolled down the wood and hit a

sailor, who immediately kicked it. Rhaekar took a deep breath and dropped the sword. He walked through the crowd of sailors and went back to the quarters. I sat their.

Staring at the dead body. "Ah, it won't be the last one you'll see boy." Gerold said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "What do you mean?" My head turned to face

the bearded captain. His face looked like he was smiling under his mighty beard. His hair seemed like it grew into his beard. "Well, I know who you are, and I

know what happened." He said tapping my shoulder with one finger as the sailors cleaned the body and went back to work. Gerold looked over at his ship and looked

back at me. "Here." A piece of paper came out of his pouch. He handed it to me. "When we reach Myr, go their." He said walking away. His head cocked to the side

as he stared at his first mate. I opened the paper. "The Forest of Shadows." I read aloud. I foled the paper and walked to the quarters where Rhaekar went.

"No, you can't do that." I said loudly, practically screaming. Darkness was surrounding me as my only friend was running away as I was left alone. "Please,

come back." I whispered. I started walking down a dark path. No lanterns lit the way. Only thing that lit up was a sword in the dirt. A hilt. My steps grew

louder as I approached the bright blue hilt. The gravel beneath me fell. Leaving me floating. The sword was gone. Darkness surrounded me, and succeded. "Rhaekar!"

I screamed into the darkness. "Gyrian! Where are you?" A voice yelled back. But, it wasn't Rhaekar. I no longer felt safe. I started running. Running in the

opposite direction of the voice. It was female. Sreaming my name, over and over. Making me go crazy. The darkness still living and breathing. "Stop!" I screamed

at the voices as they yelled at me. They screamed and mumbled words. Some un heard and some heard. Some untrue and some true. I ran into something soft.

My head bolted up to see a woman. A tall, beautiful woman. "Hello, Gyrian." She says. The voices stop. Everything stops. Im back on that same gravel path.

The sword is in the ground still. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while." She says sitting down in a chair. "Who are you?" I asked her. She stared at me.

Her eyes looked souless. They were pure white. No color at all. "You don't remember me?" She replied making the chair vanish. She was sitting in mid air.

"N-no." I said, fumbling my words. My body started shaking. I don't know why but, fear struck me. "I visited you when you were little." She said with a smile.

The color in her eyes came back. They were dark brown. A chocolate color. "I still do not know who you are." I said again. "You will figure that question out

in due time." She replied. I still had one question left. "Why are you here?" I asked her. This one made her quiet for a second. "To tell you, watch the companions

you choose in this journey." She said and vanished. My eyes opened and I saw Rhaekar in my face. "Gyrian hurry, they reached Essoss." He said as he handed me

a bag as I sat up. I grabbed the bag and left the quarters and onto the deck. "Rhaekar." I said. He turned his head and kept walking "Yes?" We walked off the ship

onto the docks of Myr. "I had a dream about a woman." I told him. He stopped in his tracks. He stared straight ahead at a building. "Rhaekar?" I asked waving my hand

in front of his face. "Did she have chocolate eyes and brown hair?" He asked me. I nodded in agreement. "Come, we must go." He said. I took the paper the captain

gave me and handed it to Rhaekar. "We'll head here. Seems good enough." He said as we walked down the gravel road leading out of the city.

Night forsaken us. It always had. When we walked out of Myr, the moon followed us. Stalking us, like prey. Waiting for the right moment to attack. We

always was faster. Or atleast tried to. We eventually had to stop. It was to dark to see my hand in front of my eyes. We set up camp a few miles away from

the forest. It was fascinating. I was always in the woods as a boy, but as I grew older I liked to read. I was very fond of fighters. They fascinated me.

They were like dancers. Rhaekar stood up and brushed his pants off. "Godamn dirt." He said as he walked over to a tree. He looked up at the moon. His purple eyes

actually, it reminded me of a painting of Rhaegar I found in the dungeons of King's Landing. It was next to alot of other stuff. Like, Armour and everything else

you would think is tossed away after serving its purpose. Rhaekar whispered words to himself as he paced around the makeshift camp. "Well, isn't that great!"

He said aloud. I glanced to his direction. More fire. The fire was consuming the woods. We packed our bags and moved on through the forest. The trees watched us.

They were, spying on us. Watching our every move. Rhaekar kept his 2 short swords in his hands. The forest was, If I believe Oak. An Oak forest. Great.

"What is that?" Rhaekar asked me pointing in the front of him. It was like 400 yards. "Looks like, a castle." I replied. We kept to it. The darkness lifting itself

from it's bed. I watched in amaze as the ruin approached us. We got closer and closer. Rhaekar looked worried, but he won't let anything happen to me. He'd rather

himself die than me. Which, is kinda weird. Afterall, I am just a bastard. Gyrian Waters. I can't and will never have the Targaryen name. But, I will have their

blood.

"Hello?" Rhaekar shouted inside of the ruin. No one home. We set up our sleeping stuff and decided we were going to stay their for the night. Or for a while.

I sat down next to Rhaekar."What are we doing in Essoss, Rhaekar." I asked, looking to my role model for the answer. He stared blankly at the grass growing

inbetween the cracks of the floor. "You, almost was killed." He replied. "By, my mother. She was never fond of you." I looked away. I had no idea. I grabbed

his dagger of Dark Sister and wielded it against him. "Let's train." I smirked. He laughed. "If you please." He replied. He drew his second dagger of Dark Sister.

The one he asked for. It had words on the side, but in a language I didn't understand. I stood ready. I wielded my weapon against my opponent. He struck at my chest.

I brung my hand up to block the blow as a fist came from my left and caught my jaw. I fell to the ground and let out a sigh. "Ow." I said faintly. I stood back up

to face Rhaekar who was eating an apple with one hand and wielding his dagger with the other. "This isn't fair." I said. He raised a brow. "Your a better fighter

than me." I growned. "This is training, only way you can get better is if someone good teaches you." He said throwing the apple core down. "I'll go easy on you

this time." I readied my weapon once again. I reared back my sword on my right side and swung for his chest. He jumped back out of the way and countered my attack

swinging for my chest. I brung my dagger back and blocked the blade of his. I slid my blade down and hit his hilt of his dagger out of his hand. "Yes!" I said

as his dagger hit the ground. My fists were swinging in the air. "That was good." Someone said. I turned to see a lady, a blonde hair lady. "You are ok at fighting,

but your friend here is better than you." She spoke the obvious. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, giving Rhaekar his dagger back. "I'm looking for my friend.

Theodan, have you seen him?" I shrugged as Rhaekar shook his head no. "Oh ok. He said to meet him here so, don't mind me." She said sitting down in an old bench.

It creaked as she sat. Rhaekar came to me and put his lips to my ear. "I don't trust her, keep an eye out." He whispered so quiet, I almost didn't hear. With that,

Rhaekar was back sitting down looking at the clouds. My feet started adventuring. The castle was old. Some bricks were missing here and their with vines covering

the walls keeping some bricks from falling. The floors were old. You can tell that by just a glance. It looked like I was in the throne room, or where it

would have been. The walls in the keep were just like the ones in the hall and courtyard. Full of vines. I think this was a Tribal Castle. Maybe not. But,

who knows? Ancient people may have lived here, just before they were kicked out or killed off. "Gyrian!" Rhaekar shouted as footsteps followed. "Yes?" I asked

him as he approached. "Theodan is here, follow me." He said, happier than he was before. I followed Rhaekar as we approached the courtyard. His dark clothing always

stood out from his hair. White and black, even the stitching on his clothing was red. Very odd. Maybe because his house is Targaryen and his shield is a Red

Three Headed Dragon.

The man stood tall. His hair was slightly messy, a light brown color. It hung down in his face and was always pushed out of the way. No beard, clean shaven. Blue

eyes and a scar over his left eye. His black robe had a shoulder pad on his right shoulder, it looked like the other one was ripped off. He was talking to that

blonde hair girl. "Theodan, this is Gyrian Waters." He said. He looked at me weird. "If you are a Targaryen, where is your silver hair?" He asked me. I grabbed

my hair and pulled it down to see brown. "Because...I'm a bastard." I said sadly. He patted me on the shoulder. "I know the feeling, I was treated as a bastard

in the North. In westeros. My father was killed and they wanted to murder me. I took his Valyrian Sword Tint, and fled here. We're kind of the same you know.

Being forced out of our home that is." He said. "Can I see Tint?" I asked him. He nodded and withdrew Tint from it's sheath. He handed it to me. I brung it

up with my hands. It weighed alot. Very heavy. The blade was a silver color. Very delicate. It looked like glass but, could probably cut through three men

like butter. The grip, or handle, was a Dark Blue. It was Black in the middle with the Dark Blue on the side. Like, in a zig-zag stitching. Sort of. I handed it

back to him, satisfied with my examination. He sheathed it and looked back at me. He looked sad. I don't know why. But, his eyes just kind of, went sad. He looked

to the blonde hair girl. "Jess, have you scoped the area?" He asked. "Wasn't that your job?" She cocked back. Theodan snorted and ran off to the open gate. Jess

laughed. "So, a bastard?" She said looking at me. I nodded. "You know, bastards are just like lowborns, never going to make a name for themselves." She said.

"But, Orys Baratheon was a bastard, and he started the Baratheon lineage that still exists." I shot back. "So this ones smart."

"Smarter than you think." I said with pride. Rhaekar finally put a voice in. "Gyrian here will soon be learning the Valyrian language. I'll have to teach him, but

every kid with Targaryen blood must learn it." He said. I looked up at him as he nodded to me. She boomed a laugh and ran off in the direction that Theodan ran to.

"By the gods, I hate people like that." Rhaekar said. I laughed. "Aye."

I sat next to Rhaekar in the Throne Room. "Who do you think lived here?" I asked. "Maybe some noble men, who built a castle elsewheres." Rhaekar said. I shrugged still

looking around. A painting on the wall drew my attention. It had a knight, he was dueling a man, but the man wasnt wearing armour. He was a mercenary.

This caught my curiosity by a hook and reeled it in. I walked closer to the painting for further examination. It looked like it was painted back when

they had the legendary Jaime Lannister ,The Kingslayer. I always thought to myself, he was a good guy. He lost his arm and didn't relieve

himself from his duty or oath. Just one of the Knights I learned about reading. I used to stay in the library, only place a Bastard actually could go.

They didn't let you in the throne room, or go to your normal chambers. They locked you away pretty much. My dad didn't even treat me like his own son.

He looked at me, but they were always kind eyes. Just, not the eyes I always wanted to see. Now, he's still king, and I'm out here in an old castle.

"You guys done here?" Theodan asked. I nodded and walked to Rhaekars side. He stood up and walked out to the courtyard were Theodan and that blonde hair girl.

We started walking outside the gate into the forest again. walking along the treeline incase any travellers would take notice. We were still in Myr, atleast

I think we are.


	2. Chapter 2

A month has passed since I've met Theodan, and his companion Jess. Though, Jess hasn't revealed much to me. I found she is from Pentos. But, that is merely all I know as this point. Rhaekar has been training me fairly well, and with that I am happy. I am almost good enought to beat Jess, who is a better warrior than Theodan. My hair has gotten longer, and the I am starting to grow muscles from traveling much. I've been to Norvos, Lorath, Braavos, Myr, and Pentos. We are traveling from Pentos to Tyrosh right now, we have to go through Myr again. Which isn't fun, as my journeys in Myr have become accustomed to meeting new people, and having to feed them and hear them moan about walking everywhere. Sometimes Theodan will suggest stealing a horse, Rhaekar sometimes back him in situations that are best to be gone from. Jess usually stays quiet. I don't like stealing, but I have done it multiple times. Rhaekar says we'll be here in Essoss for a long time, longer than he expected. We set camp off the road into the woods.

"Get some fire on this wood." Gloated Theodan, who tipped back his mug. Jess let out a laugh. "Your drunk Theo." He looked at her and dropped his mug after clearing it. "Alright, i'll go get the wood than." He mumbled getting up and stumbling into the woods. Rhaekar was sitting by Jess at the fire. Him and Jess have gotten close, I don't know how close, and not sure I would want to find out. But, her and Theodan stay closer. He seems more to comfort her when her and Theodan fight. "So, Gyrian. Who's your mother?" Jess said intertupting the silence. I sat there and thought to myself for a second. 'Who is my mother?' I looked back up at her and than looked at Rhaekar. "I don't know, Rhaekar do you know?" Rhaekar looked up from his gaze into the ground. He stared at me, blankly. "No." He said with no expression. "Than theres my answer." Jess said, sipping on her mug of wine. We sat there and enjoyed the silence for a bit, until Theodan came and he started singing and dancing like he does everytime he drinks. It's amazing, everyones a different person when they drink. I leaned back against a stump and watched Theo and Jess dance and sing together, while Rhaekar sat there and opened his book. I laughed as Theo fell down in front of Rhaekar, he than stood back up and pulled Rhaekar up with him. The Silver hair man smiled as Theo offered him a drink. "I'm good I need to keep a steady mind." He replied with the best manners possible for being out in Essoss for so long. Theodan grabbed him and started dancing and singing, encouraging him to join in. "My friend, you are stressed to much, you've never drank with me yet!" He said handing him his mug. "Now if you don't drink, I'll give it to the bastard, I think he'll make a better drinking companion." He laughed. I've never even tried wine before. I wondered how it tasted. "Give me that." Rhaekar took it and swashed it down. Theodan patted him on the back and come over to me. "Here, I had fixed you a cup aswell my Bastard friend." He said handing me a small cup of wine. I brought it to my lips as Theodan went back to where Rhaekar stood talking with Jess. They continued singing, as Rhaekar joined in. His voice flowing soothely with the other man and woman. It was very sweet, and bitter at the same time. My throat burned as I swallowed more and more down. I continued drinking this cup of wine, even if small, was very satisfying. I guess I am becoming a man. I let out a laugh to myself just thinking that.

"Aye, Rhaekar." Theodan said, clearly really drunk, as Rhaekar was when he turned to face him. "I bet you, we could whore around all over Tyrosh and Lys, once we reach there that is." Jess suddenly looked up at him with a glare. "I mean, the girls from Lys have hair like you, and rumoured to be amazing lovers. And Tyroshi girls have that different colored hair. Like blue, green, golden, purple. You name it!" He kept going on and on about women, and suprisingly Rhaekar was listening, like enjoying the talk. Jess sighed and walked over to me handing me another cup of wine. "Care if i sit?" She looked at me, I shook my head. "So, you really don't know who your mother is?" She said sitting down. "No, all I know is I was born ten and four years ago, I stayed in the Red Keep. I wasn't brought up or really met any of my brothers. Rhaekar visited me from time to time in my chambers or the library. I know Rhaekar is the youngest of the true born Targaryens on the throne now. There is five of them, Aerion, Justicar, Rhea, Daeron, than Rhaekar." She looked intrigued. "So your father, only had one daughter?" I nodded taking a sip of wine. "She is betrothed to Aerion, probably married now, you'd have to ask Rhaekar." I wanted to ask her how they are, but I didn't want to bring it up. "Do you and Rhaekar have a thing?" I blurtted out loud. I looked away and shook my head, what made me do this. she laughed. "Even if I tried to bring him to my bed, his heart belongs to someone. I don't know who." She said looking at Rhaekar and Theodan chatting each others heads off. "My heart lies with Theodan, it must. He's the one who has always saved me. He may be like this drunk, but sober. He is my true love." She said with pure happiness. She took a sip of her wine. Thoughts of Rhaekar went through my head. His hair was longer than before, it was one braid going down. It was amazing really. I wanted to have white hair. But, I am a bastard. I just have black, wavy hair. With brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

*Couple months has passed, Gyrian, Jess, Rhaekar, and Theodan have made it through Myr and gotten to Tyrosh. They are walking on the road.*

Step after step, you could see the dirt from the road bounce off my boots. I looked up through some of my hair that fell down over my face. I could see Rhaekar leading the front, and Theodan next to him, with Jess behind Theodan. I usually slumped in the back. Walking by myself. I carried a bag of stuff, as did everyone here did. Sleeping bags, food, the essentials we needed. We carried our swords on us at all times. I only have a iron sword. Forged in Myr, when we were passing through, Theodan stole it from the blacksmith. It's a good sword, very sharp and new. I'm the first wielder of it. Black hilt, and grey iron. I put my hand over as we walked and turned my head over my shoulder. I saw a horse speeding towards us. "Rhaekar!" I shouted to him, Theodan and Rhaekar turned around before Jess was even able to. They ran past me, while Jess stood by me and grabbed my bag. She threw it on the ground with the other's bags.

The rider stopped, when Rhaekar and Theodan drew their swords. I held my hilt in my hand, ready to draw aswell. The man laughed. "I know who you are, Rhaekar." He got off his horse and removed his helm. Hair fell past his shoulders and down his back. Jet black hair, with full Iron Plate on. 'Who wears full Iron Plate on a hot day like this?' I thought. He took a step towards Rhaekar, not even looking at Theodan. Pulling his sword out, I heard more horses stomping. "I think you should put those Valyrian steel daggers away, I'm not here to kill you." He said walking past him. I looked straight at him as he walked towards me. "I am Arryk Bittersteel. Descendant of the great Aegor Bittersteel, of the Golden Company." He said valiantly, as a noble would speak. Arryk looked over his shoulder to his soldiers, he pointed at his banner. Four golden skulls on spears. I scratched my head, 'What does this mean.' I asked myself in my mind. "I am here to bring you with me, to Volantis." Arryk grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. "No!" Rhaekar said charging with his daggers. An arrow pierced his leg, and all could be seen is dust. When it cleared up, Rhaekar was on the ground. Theodan, stunned. Charged Arryk. Throwing me down on the ground, he deflected his swing to the side, and brought his fist to his face. Jess caught Arryk's eye. "Stop, I just want the boy, I do not need to kill a woman." She grinned, "Than don't kill me, but test my skill." Jess challenged.

He stepped over Theodan, towards Jess. Wielding his sword with both hands. Jess brought her sword up to meer Arryk's, their swords clinged together. Sparks flew as their duel went on. 'Jess has never fought this good, or I've never seen her do her absolute best.' I thought worried. I turned and saw the army closer than ever. I looked around me to find anything to run to or hide. A patch of woods to my left was my chance, while Arryk dueled Jess, I will get away. I took off not looking back, one foot after another. As fast as I could run, my scabbard for my sword, hit my in my left thigh multiple times. As i approached the woods, I looked over my shoulder and saw the Army finalling reaching the battle, with one figure standing tall where I once stood. My hand found a tree, and my body fell behind it. My chest hurt, and burned, and begged for air. My hands went to my sword, when I heard a stick break near me. The iron made a swish sound with the scabbard. To meet a man with a bow. He stared at me, than looked down at my sword in my right hand. "Okay, okay. You got me." He put his hands up and put down his bow. "Where's the nearest city!" I demanded bringing my sword up to his chest. His eyes widened, his back was up against a tree, and the floor of the forest was clear, and the leaves were green. "Bout' a day's walk from here." His face lit up. "I'm Erie, but people call me Rie." His hand stuck out. "What about your name?" He questions raising a brow. "I am a man who will kill you." The man laughed. "Not today." My stomach felt pain and my sword was dropped. My body fell to it's knees, and looked up at the man. "Arryk want's you alive, your lucky." A fist came down upon me, what followed was blackness.

My body shot up, only to see a golden cloth hanging down from a wooden post, forming a tent. Pain shot up through my head as I felt the knot forming under my hair. Suddenly the flap's of the tent open and in walked a man. "Ah, you must be Gyrian. I am, Polous Faeri, second-in-command here. I hear you are a bastard from the king?" He looks sideways at me, than offers me his hand. I take it and he helps me up. "I'll fetch you some clothes." He said leaving. 'What is going on here.' I thought sitting at a table. Few minutes he came back in.

I quickly dressed in now, a tunic, with a golden stitching, and some pants, with riding boots. Very fancy for a bastard I would say. Gyrian took a step outside with Polous. "Why am I here?" He asked looking at Polous. The grown man turns his head towards Gyrian, "Because, every bastard from the Targaryen lineage are our family here. Arryk's house, Bittersteel. Is a bastard house from the Targaryen's. You'll even see a Blackfyre somewhere around here, I don't know where he went off to. We have alot of houses exiled from the seven kingdoms boy." Polous made sure to let the boy know of his lineage. "I'm not important. I'm a bastard. I came to Essoss to be free of my father's wifes grasp. She tried to murder me, to which my half-brother saved me." The man stared at me. I can finally tell what his hardships have been. Scars decorated his face, as his right eye was cloudy. "Aye, you are a bastard. So am I." The brown haired man chuckled. His laugh raspy, but yet comforting. My shoulders slumped, as my back reached the back of the chair. My arms crossing, while I glanced back up at Polous. "Being a bastard, here in the east, is nothing like the west. You should learn that, I mean, look at this army. Founded by bastards. Now exiled houses are within' this army. We have plenty of Lannisters from Tommen's line. Some from Myrcella. Edric Baratheon, when he came over the Narrow. There's two of them, twins. Steffon and Stella. Trust me, don't try and bed her." He laughed before continuing. "Arryk, the last Bittersteel. Now the last Blackfyre is tricky, as I'm going to tell you a secret." He said leaning forward, motioning for me to come closer. "Now the Blackfyre, it really isn't a male. That's why you are here." He said, leaning back into his chair. How, was the Blackfyre not a male. He told me earlier 'he' but now he's telling me that he is a she. "Ah, don't try and bed her either. Seen 'er rip off men's cocks." His raspy laugh came filling the tent. "Ah, so we have plenty of houses here. I'll be takin' my leave. Arryk is coming in after me." He said, getting up and leaving. As he opened the tent flap to leave, Arryk held it open for himself to enter. He flashed a smile, his long black hair kept pushed back, into his tunic. His tunic was Golden, with the Dragon-Horse on it. Embroidered. "Nice to see you, Gyrian." The handsome man said taking a seat at the table. Reaching hs hand out, I grabbed his forearm firmly. With a nod from him. "I'm sorry about your companions, they escaped after we captured you. I have no idea where they went off to. I was hoping to have Rhaekar join me, in a fight against the crown." He shrugged and slumped in his seat. "My brother Rhaekar, is a good man." I said leaning back in the chair. "Aye, that's all I've heard from spies. It is said, he was the one who saved you. Gave you this 'new life' you live in right now. Dark Sister at his side, or sides." He let a small laugh come out, quickly correcting himself. His voice was deep. Meant for leading, I could tell. "He went beyon the wall himself, some say." Arryk added to it, reaching into the middle of the table for an apple. "His brother's treated Rhaekar terribly, beat him most did. The king, Daeron, his eldest son. Beat Rhaekar so sinceless, that his mother didn't recognize him at first. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Patrek Tully, was the only one to care for the boy. That is why he is so good at arms. Ser Patrek is the best fighter in the realm, called the Whitefish. But, I like to call him the Kindtrout. As for you, when Daeron had you. He claimed you because Rhaekar begged him to. A woman came, claiming that this child's mother slept with the King, and died in childbirth. She said the King owed it to the woman to let the child grow up in court. But, look how that turned out. Now, there's something you need to know about Daeron's chidren. Each one, and why they are important. The eldest, Aegon is the worst. If he found you after your exile, he'd keep you in the cells. Cut off your fingers, toes, than limbs. His brother, Maegor, is the warrior. He want's to be a tactician. So he isn't home at all. Have you ever seen him?" He asked me looking me into the eyes. "No, I never saw any of my half-brothers. Rhaekar was the only one who snuck out to see me, read to me, care for me. My half-sister, Daenys, sometimes me and her would play in the gardens. She always was kind. Until one day, I asked her if she wanted to play and she scourned me for being a bastard. I do recall Ser Patrek, he let me sleep in his room sometimes, if I didn't have anywhere else to go. Also fed me. The other Kingsguard except, Harry Sarwyck, wouldn't acknowledge me. Ser Harry read to me almost every night, sometimes with Rhaekar." I said feeling kind of sad. Knowing that most of my family, didn't even want me around. "Aye, I've heard of Harry Sarwyck. Not the best fighter, was beaten when the Greyjoy's last rebellion came about. By a Greyjoy himself. Almost was killed, if it wasn't for Patrek. Maegor fought in that, he was only 13, as. Aegon stayed in the castle, with his father and mother. "He said solemnly, bringing a cup of wine to his lips. "I have heard of your tales, through and through. Meeting your companions, staying on the road. It excites me, the Traveling Bastard. You know what we lack in this company?" He said, rasing a brown brow in my direction. "A Targaryen, yes we have myself and a Blackfyre. But not a Targaryen. When we capture Rhaekar we will use him for ransom. A hope to one day, put this Blackfyre on the throne. As Young Griff was the last one who took to putting himself on the throne. A Mummers Dragon. Plotted by Varys, oh that man. He will go down in history books." He slowly arose. "I'm glad we had this talk, by the way. Don't try and run. I'll hunt you down myself, and make sure you don't ever run again." He said letting a small smirk appear across his face, as he strode outside of the tent. _Rhaekar, wherever you are. Be safe._ Was the last thought my mind crossed, as the tent's flaps were opened again by another. A woman with pure silver hair, and deep violet eyes.


End file.
